PlayWrite
playWrite A proxy who has a tendency to break into houses and drink sodas. They come in from time to time and can be quite dramatic when bored. Current Status As healthy as possible Appearance PW can usually be found wearing his signature mask. No one really knows if he ever takes if off or not. In any case she stands 5ft 9in and weighs 130 lbs.He tend to be quiet and secretive or talkative and kind at first until he knows more about the person he is talking to.Her true attitude is manipulative,cold and calculating however they tend not to show this side in public. Back story PlayWrite has always been an actor of sorts. While never found on the front stage she does enjoy his work as a prompter ((a backstage helper)). As he worked he started to feel depressed about his position in the work place despite this having always been one of his favorite jobs. unknowing to them however this was the result of Sulkerman's influence.Rather than getting sad about these uneasy and depressing feelings PW started having negative hallucinations which in turn led to Schizophrenia and violent behavior. Due to the fact that PW seemed to be an interesting subject he was taken in by Sulkerman and made a proxy. PW now wares a pale green-blue bead bracelet showing that he is once of Sulkers proxys. Extra info * PW dose not identify as ether gender and takes no offence to being called a boy or a girl * PW voice is fittingly androgynous making it even harder to determine there gender. weather this is how they really talk or just an act is unknown. * There bracelet can be removed but will quickly reappear on there wrist. * To date no one besides Sulkerman and a one other proxy of Sulkerman has seen PW in uniform and without a mask. * a black tar/goo/ink seeps from there fingers allowing PW to write without a pen * The goo from there fingers also allows PW to stick to surfaces for a limited amount of time. * PW's spit is a diluted form of the goo from his fingers.This leaves there tongue forever dyed black. * PW's mask makes it impossible to tell what color there eyes are. * They can be a tad forgetful at times and has a bad habit of leaving doors open,books on the floor, soda cans on tables and such. However she still manages to clean up the mess he makes at the end of the day. * When left alone (or thinks they are alone) they will hold lengthy conversations with someone named Shad or some other being.These conversations range from casual chatting to PW sounding nervous and scared of the unseen entity. When questioned about this they will act like nothing happened if they do not know the person or will casually talk about Shad if they have figured the person out. * Most of PW's victims are found in various action/acting poses such as in a proposal stance with a bar or staff shoved threw them to hold them in place to being found strangled with ropes as if in a flying pose.Each of the targets have the letters PW written on there foreheads with that black "ink" they make. RPer Info PW has a tendency to use a lot of emoticons, misspell words and will often attempt to correct herself. After a few attempts or a lot of misspells she will occasionally OOC'ly spazz and make fun of her own typing. She tends to ignore others misspells and enjoys meeting new people. The only thing that really annoys her is if a Original Character is put down. Besides that she mostly looks over others faults because she knows she has her own.